There is considerable concern in the industrial world nowadays in ways to prevent the spread of a most dangerous disease called "Auto Immune Deficiency Syndrome" or AIDS. AIDS was first detected in the African continent in the years 1978-1979, and has now spread to the five continent and is now claiming many casualties worldwide. As is now well known, this disease is caused by a virus which proliferates in blood or sperm, so as to infect primates (including man) through either blood contamination or during sexual intercourse. It is believed by the scientific community that the first human AIDS carrier was contamined in Central Africa by the blood of an AIDS-infected chimpanzee during tribal initiation rites involving the "exchange" of blood between the animal and humans.